headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: Clone Wars: Chapter 1
| next = "Chapter 2" }} "Chapter 1" is the pilot episode of the Star Wars: Clone Wars animated micro-series. This episode was directed by series producer Genndy Tartakovsky and written by Darrick Bachman and Bryan Andrews. It first aired on Cartoon Network on Friday, November 7th, 2003. Synopsis Across the galaxy, the Clone Wars rages on. Jedi Masters are made generals and lead legions of battle-ready clone troopers against the droid armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Shaak Ti aids Master Yoda in a land campaign while Saesee Tiin flies a Jedi starfighter in a strafing run against another group of droids on a different planet. On Dac, Count Dooku rallies the Quarren Isolation League to take up arms against their natural enemies, the Mon Calamari. Later on Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has an emergency meeting with Jedi masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and padawan Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan informs the chancellor that the InterGalactic Banking Clan on Muunilinst are using their factories to create Battle droid armies and massive battle ships. Palpatine ponders over who to send to deal with the situation. Yoda recommends that Obi-Wan should lead the assault. Palpatine agrees and adds that Anakin should be in charge of the space forces. Obi-Wan and Yoda are both reluctant to place so much responsibility on Anakin, but Palpatine ignores their concerns and promotes Anakin to the rank of Commander. Obi-Wan watches as the Grand Army of the Republic loads their All Terrain Tactical Enforcer tanks into the assault ships. He then goes over the battle strategy with the ARC troopers. Meanwhile, Anakin waves goodbye to his wife Padmé before taking off with the fleet. Cast Voice Cast Appearances Featured Characters: * Anakin Skywalker * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Yoda Supporting Characters: * Supreme Chancellor Palpatine * Padmé Amidala * R2-D2 * C-3PO Villains: * Count Dooku * B1 battle droids * B2 super battle droids * Tikkes Other Characters: * Barriss Offee * Kit Fisto * Luminara Unduli * Mace Windu * R4-P22 * Saesee Tiin * Shaak Ti Creatures: * Kybuck Races: * Iktotchi * Mirialans * Nautolans * Quarrans * Togrutas Locations: * Coruscant * Dac * Dantooine Items: * DC-15A blaster rifle * E-5 blaster rifle * Lightsaber Vehicles: * Acclamator I-class assault ship * All Terrain Tactical Enforcer * Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor * DSD1 dwarf spider droid * IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank * Low Altitude Assault Transport * OG-9 homing spider droid * V-19 Torrent starfighter Organizations: * Confederacy of Independent Systems :* Separatist Droid Army * InterGalactic Banking Clan * Quarren Isolation League * Grand Army of the Republic :* Clone troopers :* Advanced Recon Commandos Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Star Wars: Clone Wars, Volume 1 DVD collection. * Running time: 3:34 * Episode opens with a narration spoken by Yoda and shows scenes from upcoming episodes, giving the impression that most of these episodes take place simultaneously with one another. * The sound effects used for Yoda's Kybuck is the same as that of a Tauntaun. * Palpatine mentions that Mace Windu is stationed on Dantooine at the time this episode takes place. A brief image of Mace's battle can be seen during the opening montage. * Obi-Wan makes a passing reference to his former master Qui-Gon Jinn. * Muunilinst is mentioned, but not seen in this episode. The planet makes it's first appearance in "Chapter 2". See also External Links * * "Chapter 1" at Wookieepedia * "Chapter 1" at TV.com Episode guide * "Chapter 1" at the Big Cartoon Database * "Chapter 1" at TV Rage.com Episode guide ---- Category:2003/Episodes Category:November, 2003/Episodes Category:Episodes that take place in 22 BBY